


It Can't Be You

by Incorrigibly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because that's all I'm good at writing, F/M, Hope you like angst, I Don't Even Know, Magic, Single Parents, Sirens, This is gonna get weird, Very emotional hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incorrigibly/pseuds/Incorrigibly
Summary: Arabella and her children have taken refuge on Sakaar, but what happens when she meets Loki and it's revealed that they are to be more than just strangers.Based during Loki's time on Sakaar, before Thor shows up. Will have soulmate references in later chapters.UPDATE: 7/26 Fic has been put on indefinite hiatus.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> 3/14/18 - This chapter has been edited after some revision.

It had been years since the last time she saw her homeworld. The water was still as crystal clear in her memories now, but the details had faded with time. Her husband's face now a distant memory too. Disgraced, she sought sanctuary anywhere that it could be found for her and her two young children. A boy and a girl, far too young to remember the world that they hailed from and now it seemed like a distant memory as they had settled into life on Sakaar.

At first, the life seemed so strange, but as time went on, Arabella settled into her new life as a performer for the Grandmaster, providing enough for her and her children to live comfortably on this strange planet. Here, no one knew who she was or cared to learn and the Grandmaster was as kind as can be when his mood was right. Everything was fine.

Until he showed up.

* * *

  
"Mom, why can't we come to watch you sing tonight?" Bori asked, watching as his mother flitted about the room to dress for the evening.

"Yeah, why can't we this time? Grandmaster always lets us watch you!" Sorana complained, rolling onto her back as she hung off the bed, her black curls tumbling down the side.

"My darlings, as much as I would love to have you there tonight, as I always do, there is someone new the Grandmaster wishes to introduce me to and I have not heard the best of rumors about this man." She spoke, affixing the clasp of the golden collar around her neck. A glance at the clock allowed her for a few minutes more before she had to leave her children alone once again.

"Don't worry, I won't be long and you will be safe here as you always are. I'll make sure to bring you both something back from the table." She assured them, watching the both of them through the mirror as she fiddled with the red curls trying to break free from the bun that confined them at the crown of her head. "Bori, be careful of the windows. I don't need you breaking them again."

"I will. Can you read to us when you come back?" He asked, flopping his body onto the bed next to his sister.

"Of course I will. Find a book on the shelf you'd like me to read so it will be ready when I return." Arabella smiled, walking over to her children, pressing a kiss to each of their heads before turning for the door. "And Sorana, please do not cut your brother's hair again."

With a defeated sigh, Sorana pouted and bowed her head. "Yes, mama."

A simple wave of her hand above the control panel and Arabella disappeared from the room, leaving her children behind. Evening in and evening out, she was called to perform for those that the Grandmaster hosted for or for whenever he desired her to sing for him. Long ago, she found a term for those with her gift. Siren. She had the gift of voice that she had only previously used as a spectacle for those from her homeworld and to sing her children to sleep, but now the Grandmaster abused her voice to control who he wished. Arabella did not realize that her fate would become this the first time she met that man, but now it felt like she didn't have a choice. This was for her children, and she could not give up on them.

Tonight, she was instructed to wear her very best dress as he wished to impress this new guest of his. As asked, she dawned a deep blue gown without a backing and a deep cut front. In place of the fabric for the front laid a golden collar with thin platelets that traveled down to her nave, becoming more narrow as it traveled down. Her arms were bare, except the golden arm bracelets on either upper arm. Even her legs were on display between the slits aligned on the dress to give a glance at the skin every time she took a step forward. It was the Grandmaster's wish to have her skin show, revealing the intricate patterns of swirls and dotted lines that covered her from head to toe. They were the only things to remind her of who she truly was and the life she came from. Her birthmarks, forever decorating her darkened skin. From the moment Grandmaster had seen them, he wanted them on display to show off this "magnificent beauty' or so he had proclaimed. Then on, she was only given clothing that, at times, was hardly clothing at all. She was a prized possession to be put on display for all those to see. Even the beautiful collared necklace around her neck served its own wicked purpose. No matter the outfit, there was always a collar, hidden plainly as jewelry, but really just a reminder of her status as his pet.

Stepping into the elevator, she wrung her hands together, hoping to calm her nerves before she arrived at the floor of the party. She had heard that this newcomer had a habit of tormenting anyone he deemed fit, but seemed to be a new favorite of the Grandmaster. Of course, he would be, but Arabella did not wish to risk bringing her children around anyone she did not know, and even the rumors hardly told her a thing about this individual. In fact, they only seemed to make him more obscure than she had previously known. The only information she knew about him, aside from a possible ill temper was his name.

Loki  
.   
A simple enough name to pronounce and remember, but even that didn't bode well. She had met many individuals that sounded harmless and were rather dangerous people. The fact that this man seemed to just appear one day did not make her feel any better.Something didn't sit right with how close he had gotten to the Grandmaster in such little time. No more time to think about these things as the elevator slowed, opening to the expansive room before her.

"Ah, there she is! My little songstress, herself!" Grandmaster proclaimed, his arm outstretched to bring attention to Arabella as she stepped through the threshold into the room.

Familiar faces surrounded her, as well as new ones, but her focus was on the man to the side of Grandmaster. He was tall, with dark hair slicked back from his face, falling to his shoulders. He wore armor, tailored to him in blue and gold, almost the same one as she wore that night. His features high and noble, though slightly distorted by the grin spread across his lips. However, what caught her attention was his demeanor. He stood too close to the Grandmaster with an unusual ease. He looked right at home next to the man that choose who died which day. It was unnerving.

Approaching them regardless, she pushed back all negative thoughts and put on her smile, bowing deeply in front of the Grandmaster before taking her position by his side. It was time to play her part. "You know I always come when called. I wouldn't ever miss performing for you, Grandmaster." She purred, pressing a kiss to his cheek, to which he happily smiled back at her.

"As I said, quite a beauty. In fact, she is a rare one. Very colorful too. Show us." He spoke with a soft voice, though really it was always a command when it came from him.

Taking a step back, she let the pigment in the intricate birthmarks change to a sea blue, turning slowly as the color spread, revealing the patterns normally hidden before they disappeared once more. Back home, she never bothered to hide their color, but now she deeply wished they could remain gone. They were never allowed to be concealed, making her feel like a walking exhibit of an exotic species.

Clapping his hands together, the Grandmaster turned to Loki and smiled. "Magnificent isn't she?"

The entire time, this man, this Loki, had been watching the other occupants in the room as they moved around, buzzing about in the energy. Now, his eyes were locked on her, sweeping over skin and fabric before meeting hers. As he did, she did not blink, almost daring him to keep the eye contact. Here she was not afraid, nor did she care for the individuals that, only for a short time, kept the Grandmaster's attention. He would not be any different from the rest.

"Quite. Where did you find her?" He spoke, keeping his voice level in almost a slight disinterest.

"I didn't find her. She found me!" Looking around, he pursed his lips before smiling again at Arabella. "Where are your children? I wanted to introduce them as well."

Taking her place by his side once more, she folded her hands together, feigning interest in the crowd around them. "They didn't wish to come tonight. They've been busy all day and wanted to stay behind."

"Children? You hardly look old enough to have them." Loki commented.

"Looks don't equal one's age. Afterall, look at him." Arabella smiled, gesturing to the Grandmaster.

He didn't entirely seem amused as he looked at her. "Now, now, Bella. I think you get too cheeky."

"It was just a jest Grandmaster, a simple joke. Forgive me if I've overstepped, but I believe it is time for me to perform." In truth, Arabella was just hoping to get this night over with and return to her children. This night, she did not wish to be on display, but here she was, playing the part for those she loved as she had done so often in the past.

" Ah, of course! Go on and get ready." He responded, quickly moving her away so she could take her place on stage. "Have I told you how well she sings?"

Loki only seemed to watch as she parted the crowd, taking her place in the spotlight. "Yes, you have." And it seemed he was interested in seeing if the rumors were true.

Perhaps he just found the key to his plans.


	2. Uncomfortable Dining

Breathe in, smile, and hypnotize. 

That's all she ever did to stay alive. Fake it until you make it never seemed so terrible until she faced this prospect in life. A slave to her own voice to provide a safe life for her children on this forsaken planet. She could never return home and there was no way to escape this place now. She hadn't realized until it was too late that those that wound up on Sakaar would forever be kept. Leaving wasn't an option for anyone. Once you arrived on the surface of the planet, you belonged to Grandmaster in one way or another. Thankfully, Arabella had enough experience with those who held power to know just how to manipulate them into her favor; she used to be one of them.

By that point, she had secured a place for herself in this world safe enough to provide for her children and ensure they would not fall out of favor with the Grandmaster. Even if it meant she had to grovel at his feet and swallow her pride to protect them from everything and any shame that could befall them like it did her. However, her fierce love for her children was hard to conceal, granting the Grandmaster power over her, unless she wanted to see Bori and Sorana suffer for her insubordination. Always a threat held over her head, a constant reminder of how careful she must tread to keep them safe from harm. 

Now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts. She had a part to play tonight, and she would do it well.

Arabella stepped onto the stage, finding her place as hands smoothed over the fabric wrapping around her legs. The crowd muttered, low voices conversing about...what? she wondered. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Arabella focused on other things. The colors in the room and the people all gathered around to watch her. She searched through the see of faces, barely recognizing a single face. It didn't matter even if they had been here for years. Arabella hardly remembered their faces, all of them having nothing to do with her existence here. The Grandmaster was the only one she really ever needed to remember in the crowds. Signing, a quick glance spared for the Grandmaster as he smiled, motioning for her to begin her song.

Tonight she would sing of love.  
.   
As she began to sing, Arabella thought of her children. Each note carrying the expression across the room, entrapping the audience in her song. They all watched, eyes locked upon her frame as the performance carried on. It was never the same songs for each night she sung out whatever emotion came to mind, forever enrapturing the audience with a variety of the repertoire. None, however, seemed to catch on. They never could. Those that heard her sing would never hear the passions that brought the songs to life. They all were unaware of the spell placed upon them with each performance. Her voice now a weapon used so often by the Grandmaster to persuade all those that came to remain blissfully unaware of the true ugliness of the world. No matter what she sang, it was for nothing but an audience that never heard the true beauty of her song.

No one ever heard, leaving her bound in servitude to the Grandmaster's side.

Tonight seemed to be the same With her eyes closed and body gently swaying to the music accompanying, she did not notice Grandmaster's new guest watching her intently. He observed each movement made as she sang of a great love affair, the others dazzled by her voice, having barely moved since she began. Loki remained unaffected, keenly observing the way Arabella cast her power over the crowd. He had read about her kind once but never seen one in person, and now he had the perfect opportunity to study how they worked.

Beside him was the Grandmaster, having seated himself shortly before her performance began. The man leaned back as he oversaw the dim-witted creatures he surrounded himself with fall under the trap laid out so plainly before them. He always enjoyed the show, especially when it was so easy to keep others under his rule with very little effort. 

Loki played along, never letting on that he did not feel the effects the same as those before them. He remained seated by the Grandmaster, leaning forward with his arms rested on his knees as she sang, all the while noting every moment she made. It was a spectacle to those unaffected to witness the power of a siren's song on those who fell to its power. Her body swayed to each note, dancing along the surface of the stage. Her voice soared into crescendos, ringing throughout the room before dipping down, softening into nearly a whisper before soaring once again. Truly, it took skill to control one's voice so with the ease she displayed. 

But as quickly as her performance began, it ended. Her arms fell to her sides once more and eyes opened to witness the aftermath of what had been done. Her audience looked at her dazed. Their eyes seemed almost glazed over in a sort of obliviousness. They all clapped for her, but it was a mindless task, cued by the Grandmaster as he heralded her for the nightly concert. No matter, she bowed, playing the part of a proud songstress as she parted from the stage and returned to the Grandmaster's side.

"A beautiful performance as always, Bella." He spoke, placing his drink on the tray offer out to him. Never having to do a thing himself. It was his way of life, and it sickened her to her core, but she feigned a smile.

"Thank you. I do hope you enjoyed yourself this evening, Grandmaster. As well as our prized guest here." She said, gesturing to Loki with an outstretched hand.

"A wonderful performance. I was truly mesmerized by it." He responded, having turned his body to view her properly. "I dare say I've never heard any songstress as capable as you."

Arabella's smile only furthered, even if falsified. "I thank you for your acclaim, but I believe it is best to remain humble when it comes to my talents. There have been others far better than I could ever be. I only hope to honor them with my abilities."

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but the Grandmaster interrupted him before he could. "Bella, dear, I insist you join us for dinner."

"Oh, I was hoping that I could retire early. My children asked that I-" 

Before she could continue speaking, the Grandmaster hushed her, waving his hand with his index finger extended upward. "I'm sure your precious children can wait for their mother's return. Your presence is needed here, Bella. I insist you treat our new friend to your company for the evening." 

Biting back her tongue, Arabella smiled, bowing slightly as the Grandmaster rose to his feet. "Of course. I couldn't be happier to join the both of you."

"Good! Good! Shall we?" He gestured before moving along. Arabella tried her best to ignore Loki's presence next to her. She only spoke to him out of pure courtesy and nothing more, but now Arabella would be subjected to both of them for longer than she wished tonight.

"Of course." She replied, about to follow after the Grandmaster, before Loki offered his arm to her. A part of her wanted to refuse the gesture and leave him behind, but this was all a game and now Arabella had to play. 

Taking his arm, the two followed after, catching up to the other rather quickly. Walking next to their guest, Arabella realized that they were near the same height, though for now, she remained slightly taller with the heels she chose tonight. Inside, she beamed at the idea, knowing that she'd never have to look up at him. She hated looking up to others. It made her feel inferior, her pride burning to rage inside, but never let out. Thankfully she was graced with height, allowing for very little opportunity for such a thing. Still, it had never stopped people from trying

"So what brings you to Sakaar, Loki? I've heard you've traveled far to end up here." She spoke, turning her head to observe him.

She noted how he held himself. He stood tall with his head held high, gracefully maneuvering himself through the halls with little fault. It was the same as when she first encountered him earlier, a notable trait found in those of noble birth. It made her trust him even less than before. Nobility always wanted something, especially when flocking around those with greater power. No doubt, he had the same intentions.

"Fate, it seems, with a bit of luck. The Grandmaster is a gracious host." His answer was curt. He had no plan on telling her any information on how he came to be on this planet, and that wasn't about to change. "As for you? I would have trouble believing you were born on this planet."

"Travel brought me here." She paused, contemplating just how much she'd divulge in this conversation. "I was looking to relocate anyhow, and found myself welcomed by the Grandmaster." Arabella rarely spoke of her she ended up on Sakaar with others and it wasn't about to change now. Only the Grandmaster knew of her plight and she wished to keep it that way. Even her children were oblivious to the events. 

Both seemed unsatisfied with the other's answers, opting to remain silent as they entered another room. Arabella took her normal seat when invited to dine with the Grandmaster, always to the left of him. All the while, the room filled with those ready to serve the three tonight, dressed orderly in intricate outfits, but subdued enough to know their rank. They were slaves, but the Grandmaster never liked to use any vocabulary that could possibly be seen as negative. Prisoners with jobs are what he called those that fought in the arena and the others always ended with some collaboration of similar words. In a way, Arabella, herself, was a slave to the Grandmaster. She was at his beck and call, never able to refuse unless she risks her position on Sakaar. 

"Come here." Arabella called out to one of the 'servants' who had been standing against the wall, waiting for instruction. They approached her, head bent toward the ground and eyes cast downward. She was a young girl, not much older than fifteen. A frail thing, nearly shaking like a leaf in fear, she presumed. Her face wasn't familiar to Arabella, and she wondered if this girl only recently arrived. 

"If you would, please inform my children that I will not be returning to them until later this evening. If they need anything, please assist them in getting it before I return." A simple request that would keep the girl from returning back to this room for the evening. Smiling softly, Arabella placed her hand on top of the girl's, gently squeezing in hopes of assuring that she meant no harm. The girl looked at Arabella's face briefly, a look of relief flashing across before nodding silently and leaving as instructed.

Loki watched the interaction between the two, taking note of how Arabella changed her demeanor around the frightened child. For a moment, he was reminded of his 'mother' and her kindness. He was brought back to the present, however, when Arabella cleared her throat, looking at him expectantly.

"I know it's hard not to stare at me, but do try to be more conspicuous about it. It's very rude." She stated, taking a sip of her wine. As much as she enjoyed

He stared at her for a moment, brows furrowing together before deciding to speak. "Grandmaster, how did you come to know this woman again?"

"I told you I was looking to relocate and found myself here. What more do you need to know?" Arabella asked. Her body tensed up at the subject, hands curling into fists on the table.

"Now, now, Bella. no need to be shy." The Grandmaster commented, shifting to make himself more comfortable. "She came to me looking for a new home after fleeing her home."

"Grandmaster, please, I don't believe you need to bore our guest with my history." She interjected, hoping to stop him from delving further into her history.

"Bella, you can't expect me to refuse a story when someone asks for it." He replied, silencing her before she could speak again. "When she was brought to me, she told me that her husband had abandoned her and her children, so I provided for her a new life, as generous as I am. I do believe I amaze myself with how charitable I can be." The Grandmaster never cared about how what he might say would upset those that worked for him, but he didn't take their feelings into account more often than not. Especially not his songstress.

Arabella's muscles seized, leaving her frozen as the two men before she turned their gaze to her. She felt a rush of humiliation, her skin burning at the admission. Her hands balled further, nails biting into the skin of her palms enough to bleed. She was beyond furious that he would divulge her story so quickly with very little coercion. No one else needed to know the story, but a part of her was relieved he didn't speak further on the subject. Forcing herself to act, she reached out for her glass, consuming the rest of the alcohol before motioning for another.

"Yes, well life is much better here, now the Grandmaster has provided me with such a comfortable niche in this place. My children may not realize how grateful they should be, but I truly am grateful for all that is given to me. Now, we should really partake in the food. I'm rather famished." She commented, pushing through the mounting embarrassment on her part. Arabella hoped it was enough to change the topic. Her cheeks still burned as she began to eat the meal placed in front of her, keeping her eyes on the plate instead of the surrounding company. The sooner this was over, the sooner she could escape this situation. Then she could deal with the humiliation burning inside of her.

"Always such a secretive one, Bella." Grandmaster remarked, taking some pride in having pushed her into submission.

She spent the rest of the meal silent save for when she was asked for her opinion on the subjects being discussed. She kept a smile on her face, but drowned her feelings in more wine, hoping that she could at least survive the night if she wasn't entirely coherent enough to hear any more comments about her from either man. It would be easier that way if only they had stopped their conversation at a reasonable hour. Time dragged on as the two continued to talk well into the early morning. Arabella only noticed when she noticed how the room was now void of servants, aside from one who fell asleep on their feet. Sighing, she pushed her chair back and stood, clearing her throat softly to gain the Grandmaster's attention. 

"If I may, I would like to retire for the evening. It's very late and my children need to be put to bed." Hopefully, the mention of her children would get her off this time, and thankfully it did as the Grandmaster nodded, waving her off as he continued his conversation. 

Only a matter of minutes later did she arrive back at her room, opening the door to the sight of her children sleeping on the bed, clutching a book in their hands. She smiled softly, removing her shoes and the jewelry of her outfit before tucking herself around them, finally free from the rest of Sakaar for the night.


End file.
